


In Love and Lust

by lostangelkira (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursomes, Love, M/M, Multi, Orgies, Some angst, Succubus Character, Threesomes, incubi/succubi, various pairings and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Cassie Tucker was at a low point in her life. Struggling with her weight and self-esteem, she works hard at her job and herself. But with her love life non-existent, constantly hungry and seemingly stuck spinning her wheels at work, life was wearing her down. To top it all off, she’s been attracting a lot of unwanted attention lately. Just when it seems like things are going to hell…that they weren’t going to change…she meets the Winchesters and Castiel. After that, things get…complicated.





	1. Office Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh…just when I get close to finishing one story and moving well in another…another story comes to me and won’t leave me alone. Oh well. Here’s another story with, I hope, a good plot and some good, old-fashioned smut. I will admit…this one may get a little weird in places. Just bear with me through it. (LOL)
> 
> Anyway, this story takes place after Season 5, with Sam and Dean managing to shut Lucifer and Michael inside the cage without Sam taking the plunge. They found the bunker after getting the key and coordinates from a good friend, now deceased. Raphael was impressed with Sam and Dean changing their fate and chose to run Heaven.

*Cassie*

 

Her stomach twists in knots, threatening to evacuate the light breakfast of fruit and yogurt she’d managed to eat.

“Mr. Richards will see you now,” the secretary said, smiling.

“Thank you,” she replied, getting to her feet.

Smoothing her skirt, Cassie picked up her portfolio and walked into the office indicated with her shoulders back and head held high. She smiled broadly and offered her hand to her boss’s superior. He smiled and shook her hand. Having a seat, she handed him her portfolio.

“I have to say, you have an impeccable resume, Ms. Tucker,” Mr. Richards said. “I was quite excited when I read it, frankly. I recall it said you were a high school graduate?”

“Yes, sir,” she replied. “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t as hard a worker in high school as I could have been and just didn’t qualify for or win any scholarships. I grew up in a foster home, so there was no money to send me to college. I found an entry level position at this company and took advantage of the paid college.”

“Some of the classes don’t really make sense for data processing,” he said. “Computer engineering?”

“I took the time to read the course descriptions and the syllabi for the courses,” she answered. “That course focused on the actual building of computers and motherboards, but it also had a lot on programming and web design to highlight how different builds can affect how well certain functions can run and how to effectively build a computer to run based on what you need it for. I’m currently taking an advanced programming course online.”

“Why?” Mr. Richards asked, curious as he leaned in closer.

“Being honest here,” she said, crossing her legs at the ankle. “Our system sucks. It’s glitchy, crashes at the worst times and in the last year, we’ve had more downtime due to outages than actual production work. I’m working on my programming skills and I’ve had a couple of close friends help me with developing a new system for us to use. I’m also working on building a computer for the company, designed to run what we need it to, along with the best security. The better the tools work, the better we can work.”

“Sounds like we should have you in I.T,” he said with a chuckle.

She laughed back. “I’m just making myself valuable to the company, sir. And by getting this new position as a production supervisor, it will assist me in finding more trends in what keeps us from running at peak performance so that I can finish my project and present it to the Board of Directors for approval. My goal is to complete it by the end of the third quarter. That way, we can take the final quarter to focus on training for the new system. I’m currently developing a syllabus and manual for it too. If things go well, we could have all new equipment at cost and a new system that works better than we’ve ever had ready and working by the end of the year.”

“This would be an expensive undertaking,” Mr. Richards said.

“Once the final build is complete, I’ll have an accurate price per unit to build,” she added. “With the needed schematics and paying a small team of 20 engineers to build the towers needed will be a 1/3 of the cost of buying from a company like HP or Dell, all of that money going to pay the engineers and for parts. After that, maybe a week to install the base operating systems and programs. The costliest aspect would be a mandatory week-long shutdown in order to install the system and marry all the stations together with the main database.”

“Wow,” Mr. Richards whistled, looking over her plan for the change-over. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“There would be no point telling you any of this or applying for this position without a solid plan in place,” Cassie said. “This shows not only initiative, but my dedication to this business.”

“Did you have any questions about the position?” he asked her.

“Not at this time,” she said with a smile. “And you can keep that. It’s all a copy. And no, none of my actual work in progress is in there. I have that very well protected.”

He grinned as he stood up. “Well, all I can say is, is that I’m very impressed. By your prospective new technology for our company and by your outstanding professionalism.”

“Thank you, sir,” Cassie said with a smile. “Well, I need to get upstairs and get to work. Thank you for your time and your consideration for this position.”

Cassie walked out and headed for the elevators, hitting the button for the 6th floor. She felt damn good about her chances after that interview. She was all smiles as she exited the elevator and headed for her desk. It was in one of the far corners, no windows and not really anyone else around. She’d gotten moved here by her boss about 6 months ago. And kept making excuses to keep her there. There was one plus about it though.

“So how did it go?” Charlie asked her.

The redhead was a total computer genius and had been helping her with her side project. Charlie thought she was crazy trying to take on something this big, that this company didn’t deserve her hard work, her own talent. But she knew she had to try. She had to try and change something in her life for the better. Cassie had no real family, having lost her parents when she was very young. Then as she entered her teenage years, she started to put on weight. It didn’t make any sense. She’d been active, ate well. Doctors couldn’t find any reason for it. And even with her eating right, she always felt hungry. And as for dating…nothing but disasters. The good ones were disgusted by her. Then the ones she met the few times she went out with Charlie…practically tried to rape her. This was the one thing she had to help her turn things around.

“It went really well,” she answered, signing in to her computer. “Mr. Richards was very impressed.”

“You’re the best person for the job,” Charlie told her with a smile. “No matter what happens.”

“Thanks for the coaching by the way,” she said as she logged into the system. “I owe you one.”

“About that,” Charlie drawled, rolling over to her desk. “I met this cute little blonde the other night. We really hit it off, but she’s adamant about me setting up her single guy roommate.”

“Charlie,” Cassie whined. “One, I need to keep working. I’m so close to finishing this project. Two, me and blind dates don’t work. Remember the last one?”

“Please,” Charlie whined back. “Come on, you’ve been working yourself to the bone for weeks. Look, you’ll be with me and my date too. She told me he’s cute, funny and into a lot of the same things we are. Even if it doesn’t go anywhere, at least it’ll be fun. We’ll go out to a nice dinner, maybe some karaoke.”

“Fine,” Cassie agreed. “When?”

“Tonight,” Charlie told her with a grin. “They’ll be meeting us at the restaurant.”

Work started off well enough. It was quiet, they were being productive. Cassie was even getting some extra work done on her project between data packets coming through for processing. She wanted to groan as she saw their supervisor, Vicki coming through. She always made rounds throughout the floor. Great. Her ass kissing entourage was with her too. Those assholes barely sat down in their chairs long enough to log in, much less work.

 _“Take the high road, Cassie,”_ she told herself. _“Don’t let them ruin your good day.”_

“Morning, Victoria,” Cassie chirped, putting a smile on her face as she slid her project binder into her desk drawer.

“It certainly is,” Vicki drawled. “You’re dressed…more formally than normal today. Oh, that’s right. Today is the interviews for the new supervisor position. Good to see you putting yourself out there.”

“Thanks, ma’am,” she said, turning towards her computer, finding 3 new data packets ready for processing.

“Of course, I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you,” Vicki continued. “They tend to choose someone with more…managerial experience for this kind of role.”

“They also consider anyone with an education equivalent and anyone that can demonstrate the right qualities, work ethic, and bring something valuable to the position,” Cassie replied simply, keeping her eyes on her work. “Which I have. Unlike some people that choose to be walked on to get ahead.”

“We all know that Daniel is next in line for a promotion,” Carlos bit out, clearly angered by her last statement. “Besides, I doubt anyone who has such little control over themselves could ever hope to keep control of their subordinates.”

She ignored the dig. They’ve always harassed her about her weight. She didn’t bother going to the cafeteria for lunch, she just ate at her desk. That way no one stared at her while she ate her meager lunch.

“People who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones,” Charlie sang while working. “Especially you, Carlos. Last thing we need is for your precious ego to get smashed to pieces.”

“The reason I’m here this morning,” Vicki said, ignoring the harassment, “Is to inform you that you’re being moved.”

“Really?” she asked. Turning to Vicki, she folded her hands in her lap. “Would this be my request to move to the new stations on the north side of the floor?”

Vicki gave her a smirk. Cassie kept her smile in place, but she felt her stomach drop.

“Unfortunately, those stations were given to the transfers from the 4th floor,” Vicki told her. “And we need this desk for Annabelle, the transfer from the 9th floor. It’s the closest one we have to the elevator and she’s disabled.”

“May I ask where I’m being moved?” she asked, dreading the answer.

“You’re going up to the 7th floor,” Vicki replied, her smile getting bigger. “Our department is being expanded and we’re out of space here on 6. You’ll be the first up there.”

“I would like to put in a request to move up to 7,” Charlie said, turning in her chair.

“But we need you here and available for any emergency I.T. issues,” Vicki told her. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your request. Once you’re finished with the data packets you just got, go ahead and move. Have a pleasant day.”

Once they were gone, Charlie all but tossed her keyboard.

“That fucking bitch,” she growled. “You need to threaten quitting. This isn’t fair. None of the other supervisors treat you like garbage. I’d put in for a transfer to another floor.”

“Then I’m back at square one with my career,” Cassie sighed, opening up the first packet and working through it. “I’m so close to getting on the same level as that witch. Then she can’t give me the shit she does.”

“You know I’ll walk out with you,” Charlie told her. “I’ve got more than enough to keep up with the rent until we find something better.”

“And that’s just one reason why I love you,” Cassie said with a chuckle.

She turned back to her computer and finished the work she’d been sent after an hour. Once that was done, she packed up her desk and took the elevator up one floor. The floor was dark for the most part, nothing but cubicles. Looking through the space, she found a desk fully furnished and the workstation set up. In the dark corner. Again. By the time she was set up, it was lunch. Taking the elevator back down, she got her lunch out of the fridge. Charlie was there as she shut the fridge. The look on her face had her frowning. She grabbed her arm and pulled her aside into the elevator, hitting the button for 7.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Look, I wanted you to hear this from me,” Charlie said. “They announced Daniel’s getting the promotion. I’m sorry, sweetie.”

“I’m sure he’s just as qualified as I am,” Cassie sighed, disappointment making her chest tight. “Something like this isn’t an easy decision.”

“Seriously, Cassie," Charlie said softly. “You don’t deserve the shit you put up with. You work so fucking hard for nothing but more abuse.”

“Here,” she said, handing Charlie her lunch. “Either eat it or toss it. I’m not hungry.”

“Bullshit,” Charlie growled. “Why do you hate yourself this much? You take abuse all day at work, you go home and work your ass off for nothing and to top it off, you torture yourself with eating next to nothing.”

“I don’t have a choice!” Cassie shouted. “For one, I could eat a whole Thanksgiving dinner myself and still feel like I’m starving. Two, my stomach hates nearly everything I put in it. Yet my fucking body betrays me and leaves this ugly shit hanging off of me instead of burning it. I should be a damn skeleton.” Tears stung her eyes. “I hate the way I look. Why do you think I don’t shop often or avoid every mirror we have at our place?”

“You’re not ugly, babe,” Charlie told her. “Come on, the confidence you had earlier made me do a double take. Vicki…that bitch is ugly inside and out. With the right outfit and a little of that confidence…anyone would be lucky to have you, man or woman.”

“Yeah, right,” she laughed. “Like that would stop my dates from walking out as soon as they see me. This date tonight, I hope it goes well. I’m going to need it. Look, I’m going to get back to work.”

 

**

 

The rest of the day was spent in quiet. It sucked not having Charlie there, but she was able to get the last of the notations written down to finish the programming on the new system. Now all she had to do was finish building the computer. She would show them for sure once she got to present to the board. Grabbing her binder, she rode down in the elevator, picking Charlie up on the way down. They drove home with no incidents. The first thing she did was lock up her binder in the desk in her bedroom. With that done, she grabbed a quick shower and went through her clothes. Pulling out a black dress, she frowned. The thing went to just above her knees, the thing a little more form fitting than she usually wore.

“Wear that,” she heard Charlie say. “With those cute strap wedge sandals you just got. Give your hair a light curl, and just a hint of make-up. You’ll make Adam look twice for sure.”

Cassie smiled and nodded. She dried off well and got dressed. Charlie helped her with her hair and make-up. Once she got her shoes on, she had to admit…she looked great.

“Let’s get going,” Charlie told her, dressed in a TARDIS sundress and blue flats.

The twenty-minute drive to the restaurant was quiet, and she was a little nervous. But she felt good about it. They arrived first, being shown to a table close to the front. Before they even had a chance to sit, Charlie noticed their dates had shown up. She couldn’t help but feel a little excited when she got a look at her date. He was about 6 feet tall. Black hair, hazel eyes from what she could tell at this distance. He was lean and toned, but his demeanor appeared friendly.

“You must be Cassandra,” the petite blonde said as they approached. “It’s great to meet you. I’m Miranda. Charlie’s told me a lot about you. And I love your dress.”

“Thanks,” Cassie replied. “And I take it this is Adam?”

“Yes,” Miranda said, pulling him forward. “Cassandra, this is Adam Reyes.”

“Pleased to meet you,” she told him, offering her hand to shake.

He shook her hand and smiled. Helping her into her seat, he sat next to her. They chatted as they looked over the menu. Things were going well…or at least they were until she saw the look on Adam’s face after the waiter left with their orders.

“I take it my order wasn’t what you expected,” she said, her tone hard. “If you must inquire, I skipped lunch and I’m hungry now.”

“No,” he replied, blushing heavily. It was a good thing he was cute, because he was a terrible liar.

“What do you like to read?” she asked him. “I understand you’re an avid reader.”

Adam smiled and they started having a conversation about the latest books they’d read. They even got into a great debate regarding some of the latest Stephen King novels.

“Well, well,” she heard Vicki say, the bell over the front door dinging as it opened and shut. “Look who’s here.”

Cassie looked up to see her boss along with Carlos, Jane and Beth from the office. Last in the door…was Daniel. The guy that beat her for the promotion. Great.

“Hi,” she said, readjusting the napkin draped across her lap. “Nice to see you this evening. We’re on a date, if you don’t mind.”

“How cute,” Jane laughed. “The dyke I.T. with her flavor of the week and the cow set up on a blind date.”

“Name calling,” she sighed. “Real mature. Shows you don’t have much going on between your ears.”

Just then, the waiter brought their entrees. Charlie’s ribeye, Miranda’s salad, Adam’s catfish and her chicken parmesan.

“Sure, you want to eat that, honey?” Beth said, eyeing the fried chicken cutlet, cheese, sauce and pasta. “That’s going to go straight to your hips. Poor Adam will get crushed under you later.”

“Oh, I’m sure, Bethany,” she drawled, picking up her silverware. “I decided to work through lunch since none of you three under Victoria do anything other than stick your lips to her ass.” Cassie turned to Daniel, who looked uncomfortable as hell. “Congratulations on the promotion, Daniel.”

“Thanks,” he said, giving her a smile. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out better for you. Hey, Mr. Richards showed me that proposal of yours. It looks fantastic. I’d love to help you any way I can with it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she told him. “Thanks.”

The five of them walked on by and towards the private dining room. Jane stayed behind.

“If you change your mind about this ‘date’,” she said, looking right at Adam. “Feel free to join us.”

When she was gone, Miranda let out a low whistle. Cassie noticed that Adam was staring at Jane as she walked away. Yeah…her date was over. He said nothing and started in on his food. She took a bite of her own. At first, it tasted fantastic, but it wasn’t long before it tasted like nothing but cardboard.

“You were right, Charlie,” Miranda said. “That was one Grade-A psycho bitch. Why don’t you both just quit? Surely there are better jobs than what you’re doing.”

“Cassie stays because she’s working on a proposal for a whole new computer configuration and system that will give us more control over our production and make all of our jobs easier,” Charlie answered. “But I keep telling her that her skills would be far more valuable to another company. That they won’t treat her like shit just because she has a body type that isn’t skeletal.”

“It seems like she follows me on purpose to make my life a living hell,” Cassie sighed. “Is it so wrong that I want at least one date that lasts until I get taken home…maybe it result in sex? Lord knows I’m willing. I may not have any experience with it, but I’d like to.”

“You’re…a virgin?” Adam sputtered, managing not to spit the water he’d just tried to drink. She blushed and nodded. He sighed, tossing his napkin on the table. “I’m sorry about this. You’re a lovely person, but you’re not my type and I definitely don’t touch virgins.”

“Excuse me?” Miranda gasped. “What the hell? How can you bail on your date?”

“That bitch that just went into the back maybe be cruel and a little crazy,” he said loud enough for just their table to hear. “But she was right about one thing. You can’t really call this a date. I only did this for you anyway, Mer. And I tried. But there was no way in hell I was going any further than dinner and conversation the second I saw her. Even if she wasn’t a virgin…I’m not risking another fractured rib because some…Large Marge…decides they’re light enough to be on top.”

Cassie kept her eyes on her plate as he stalked off to the back of the restaurant. She refused to speak to either Charlie or Miranda as they ate dinner. As soon as she was done, Cassie handed Charlie her keys and $50.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, wiping her mouth before getting up. She turned to Miranda. “It was lovely to meet you. I hope you both have a pleasant evening.”

“Where do you think you’re going, Cassie?” Charlie shouted as she headed down the street.

She turned to see her friend a few yards behind her.

“Look, I don’t want to get in the way of your date, Char,” Cassie said to her. “I’m going to have a few drinks alone at a bar before getting a room. I’ll take a taxi to work and I have a change of clothes in my desk for work tomorrow.”

“That--,” Charlie started to say when she kicked the dumpster next to her.

“Don’t even say it, Charlie!” she shouted at her friend. “Yeah, it isn’t fair. Nothing in my life has ever been fair. I’ve done everything I can think of to make things better for myself, but they just keep blowing up in my face. My friendship with you is the one decent thing I have in my life and that fucking bitch in there is trying to ruin that too. I’m done. I’m just fucking done trying. Done trying at this stupid diet. I’ve been on it for five years and I can’t take it anymore. Done trying to date. I’m done with it all. All I have left is this proposal for work. So that’s what I’m going to focus on. Have a good night.”

She turned and started walking down the street. It was dark and this section of town was a little risky at best at this hour. Cassie didn’t give a shit anymore. Maybe it would be better for everyone if someone just shot her dead. As she was about to head into a bar, she heard the horn of her car honk. Turning, she saw Charlie pull up with Miranda.

“You’re coming home,” Charlie snapped. “I’m not letting you risk getting hurt. Get in. Now.”

Cassie slumped and got in the backseat. The ride was quiet. She was grateful that her room was on the far side of the house from Charlie’s.

“What the hell?” she said as she got out of the back once Charlie parked.

Their front door was open. When she approached, she found the lock was picked. She ran upstairs and found that her room was the only one trashed. Her desk…the drawers were busted open. Everything…was gone. Her schematics, her notes. Even the half-built computer.

“Oh god,” Charlie gasped, looking into her room. “Your things…”

“Gone,” she said, all emotion gone out of her voice. “Everything.” She looked towards her closet. All her dresses and skirts were shredded. They left her usual work uniform of company polo shirts and slacks alone. Everything else was ruined. Her make-up was destroyed or missing altogether. “Has to be someone from work who did it. They destroyed my clothes too. Everything but my normal work attire.”

“I’m calling the cops,” Charlie growled.

“Why bother?” Cassie asked her. “Nothing was taken but my work. The project I’ve been working on for 3 years. You were right, Charlie. I shouldn’t have bothered. I get the message.” She yawned, feeling exhausted. “Just relock and bolt the front door. They won’t be back. There’s nothing left to come back to.”

She eased into bed and closed her eyes. A few tears escaped as she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Discovery

Cassie forced herself to eat a plate of eggs and sausage with Charlie and Miranda. She really liked the blonde, she’d be good for Charlie. Miranda leaned over the kitchen island while Charlie went upstairs to get changed.

“I’m sorry that Adam was a complete dick,” she said, coming around and sitting next to her. “I honestly didn’t know he was that shallow.” Cassie gasped when she felt her hand squeeze her thigh.

“Charlie’s right about you, though,” Miranda told her. “You’re really cute. And I did love seeing you dressed up last night.”

“But…what about Charlie?” she asked, the blonde in front of her easing into her lap.

“She doesn’t mind sharing with her best friend,” Miranda told her. “If you’re ok with it, that is.”

“I’ve never even been kissed,” she admitted. “I’m a total lame ass. I don’t want you to regret it.”

Miranda just smiled, putting her hands on her face. Cassie whimpered softly as she closed her eyes. The first thing that registered was how soft her lips were on her own. She sighed and eased into the kiss. She slipped her tongue in Miranda’s mouth, loving the feeling. Hell, she felt…alive.

“Whoa! Started a party without me?” Charlie laughed.

She pulled back to look towards the doorway leading to the front hall, finding the redhead dressed for work. Cassie couldn’t help but blush. Looking to Miranda, she pulled her hands from under her shirt. Miranda whined a little.

“You sure that was your first kiss?” Miranda asked. “Because that…fuck I’ve never gotten so wet from just a kiss.”

“Yeah,” Cassie said. “First one. But it was…great. Really great.”

“We’ll definitely have to look into this later,” Charlie purred. “But we do really need to get to work.”

Once they were at work, they went their separate ways; Charlie going to her desk on 6 and her getting off on 7. The day started like any other day…quiet. After finishing the work assigned to her, she leaned back in her chair. She had a good fifteen minutes before they sent more. Going downstairs, she headed for the soda machine. As she pulled her selection from the bottom, she saw Carlos approaching.

Cassie chose to keep her head down and walk on by him, get to the elevator. He stopped her, grabbing her arm. Fear had her pulling back. But Carlos had the upper hand. He pinned her to the wall, right next to the elevator.

“I got the message, ok?” she panted. “I won’t try anything anymore. Just let me go back to my desk.”

“That ‘date’ of yours was fun to hang out with,” Carlos said with a laugh. “We had ourselves a hell of a party last night at Jane’s. That guy…he’s got some skills in the bedroom. Shame you’ll never find out at the rate you’re going packing on pounds.” Cassie froze when he started leering at her. “Though, I have to admit, you got some great tits. I bet you’re a hellcat in bed, since you’re such a damn doormat here.” His mouth dipped to suck a bruise into her neck. She tried to push him off, even though it felt so good. Her stomach cramped, in anticipation of more.

“Hey!” she heard Charlie shout.

It made him let her go. Cassie ducked around him and ran for the elevator. Charlie got on right after her. Hitting 7, her friend hugged her tight. She was shaking horribly by the time she sat in her chair.

“What the hell was that?” Charlie asked her. “I never liked the way that guy looked at you.”

“He was…he was berating me about last night,” she sighed. “I…didn’t want that. You have to know that. But…when he…” She broke down into sobs as she lightly fingered the small hickey. “Part of me just wanted more of it.”

“It’s ok,” Charlie told her. “I’m calling the cops. Come on, we’re going downstairs and hanging out in public while we wait for them.”

They got in the elevator and hit the button for Lobby Level. Cassie felt sick as they stopped on 6. Vicki, Carlos and Jane got on. She was about to move for the door when Daniel slipped in before it started moving again.

“Back to normal, I see,” Vicki said, eyeing her clothes. “Good. Can’t have things getting turned upside down around here.” Cassie said nothing, not wanting to draw attention to the mark on her neck. But of course, she couldn’t be that lucky. “Well…looks like someone had fun last night.” Cassie stayed silent, covering the mark with her hand. “Aww…shy, are we?”

“Try from this morning,” Carlos purred. “From me.”

“Why would you touch something like this?” Jane asked him.

“Never had a fat chick before,” he chided. “Wanted to check it off my bucket list.”

He put his hands on her shoulders. Cassie pulled away and backed into the corner. Charlie kept herself between them.

“Don’t touch me,” she said, staring at him. “Stay away from me.”

“You weren’t saying no just a few minutes ago,” he sang softly.

Daniel joined Charlie, crossing his arms. That had the rest of them giving pause.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves,” he growled. “No one deserves this.”

“Then she should go for a run instead of for pizza,” Vicki replied coolly. “She’s done this to herself.”

That did it for her. Cassie stepped up to her and slapped her. She slammed against the elevator door from it.

“Fuck you, you sick bitch,” she growled. “I didn’t choose this! I’ve been trying since I was fucking 13 to get rid of this extra weight. I hate myself every day because I fail at getting better. Nothing I’ve done has worked. So lay off. You’ve had your fun picking on me. You’ve stolen everything I’ve worked for from me. Just leave me alone.”

The elevator doors opened, and she walked out, shaking all over again. Charlie and Daniel walked with her. She was quiet as Charlie called the police. She gave her statement and Daniel not only excused them from work for the rest of the week, he followed them home.

“Thank you,” she said, showing Daniel to the living room. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?”

“Nothing right now,” he said to her. “I hate this happened to you.”

“It’s not your fault everyone has been out to get me,” she said. “My life has been hell for as long as I can remember.”

He stared at her, his gaze intense. It made her a little uncomfortable. She winced when her stomach cramped again. It was a horrible, gnawing pain. She felt…hungry, achy. The look on Daniel’s face was resigned, sad.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” she whined.

“It’s going to be ok, little one,” Daniel told her softly, helping her stretch out on the couch. “I’ve got help coming.”

 

*Dean*

 

“Something wrong, Cas?” he asked as he rinsed his coffee cup out. “You look like someone kicked your puppy.”

“I got a message from an old friend,” he said. “He needs our help. He’s in Topeka, KS.”

“Alright,” he said. “So, what’s this guy need?”

“Let’s wait until we’re on the road,” Castiel said. “It’s a long story.”

A half hour later and they were on the road, Sam reading in the passenger seat.

“So, what’s the story on this friend of yours?” Dean finally asked when they were outside of Lebanon.

“Then name he goes by with humans is Daniel,” Cas started. “His true name is Dakian. He’s an incubus.”

“A sex demon?!” Dean exclaimed. “A sex demon is your friend?!”

“The books about incubi and succubi are mostly wrong,” Cas bit out. “Anyway, he works for a big company that processes data. He called me last night, telling me he’s found a young succubus that’s starting to mature and puts her and everyone in the city in danger.”

“How so?” Dean asked.

“According to the books I’ve read in the library,” Sam said, flipping through the book he had in his lap. “Incubi and succubi are kind of like rugarou. They start life human, but eventually begin to mature and change. Typically, they start to mature once they’ve had any kind of intimate contact; kissing, touching…sex. Most start the transformation around 13, 14 years old. There are some accounts of some of the Men of Letters finding budding succubi as old as 25. The older ones gave interviews, saying that they gained weight, no matter what they did, feeling always hungry…eventually it started affecting their energy and left them waste away. There was a report of one that got so bad, they turned feral. They ran on pure instinct and ended up killing five people before they were sated enough to regain their sanity. These creatures have to receive constant nourishment from sex and go through the transformation or it will kill them…or other people when they become crazed with hunger.”

“How do we take them out?” Dean asked.

“Holy water dipped silver bullets,” Sam told him.

“You won’t have to,” Cas said. “Daniel would only call me if he was sure I could help him. The girl is only now exhibiting the beginning signs of starvation. I know neither of you have been out on any ‘dates’, so you both are swimming in excess lust and sexual energy. You’d be able to help this girl without her hurting you or anyone else.”

“You want us to be a snack for a succubus?” he asked his friend. “Are you crazy?”

“It’s the best option we have,” Cas growled. “Look, this poor girl has no idea what she is. She’s sick and needs help. He told me he has something he can give her to help stabilize her and allow us to explain what’s going on.”

“Won’t her aura or essence pull us to her, make us want her?” Sam asked.

“Being a young succubus, normally yes,” Castiel replied. “But the two of you have traces of Grace in you. Incubi and succubi…they are angel/demon hybrids. With the trace of Grace in you, even if she was consciously trying to influence you, it wouldn’t work. This poor girl has been a target at her job because of her weight. Her body knows where its nourishment should be coming from and without it, it can’t regulate its own processes and can’t burn the fat she’s storing. She’s a virgin…just had her first kiss today, which started her transformation.”

“Still think you’re crazy wanting us to basically be studs for hire,” Dean grumbled.

A couple hours later saw them pulling up to a nice, two story house in a quiet neighborhood. As they walked in, Dean was shocked to see a familiar young redhead.

“Charlie Bradbury?” he asked. “It’s been a while.”

“Not you guys again,” she groaned. “I thought I got as far away from you as I could.”

“We live a few hours from here, in Lebanon,” Sam answered.

“What are you guys doing here anyway?” she asked. “There’s no ghosts or monsters here.”

“Not quite,” a blonde woman said, leaning in against the doorway.

“What are talking about, Miranda?” Charlie asked her.

“Your roommate is a succubus,” Miranda replied. “Turning into one anyway.”

“Wait…you’re a Hunter too?” Charlie asked.

She nodded. “I live about 30 minutes out of the city. I was checking out potential leads of an incubus or succubus preying on people. No deaths, just the trademark signs of cubi feeding. I was going to call it case closed, but after meeting Charlie, I wanted to go out with her. And after that kiss this morning, I knew she was a succubus about to start their change. No way was I going to leave Charlie in potential danger.”

“You’re all crazy,” they heard a new voice chime in. It sent a little thrill up his spine.

Dean turned to see a woman standing in the living room, just behind Charlie. She was heavy, but she carried it well. It gave her full breasts, wide hips and thick thighs that he wouldn’t mind being pressed between. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, eyes the color of storm clouds. She was pretty.

“You must be Cassandra, right?” Dean asked her, moving closer. She eyed him warily but didn’t resist when he sat her down next to him on the couch. “Daniel called and asked us to come here. That we could help you.”

“I’m not a monster,” she bit out, curling in on herself. “I must be sick, dying probably.”

“What we’re saying is true,” Daniel said, sitting next to her. “You’re not human. I’m sorry to say it, but you just aren’t. But you aren’t a monster. You’re just a different species, like me.” He held out a lightly steaming mug of tea. “Drink this, it will help you.”

“Call me Cassie,” she told him, taking the cup. As she drank what she was given, Cassie seemed to relax more, the pain she was clearly in alleviated for a little while. “Thank you, Daniel. I’m feeling better.”

“It will last for a while, but it’s only a temporary fix,” he said. “Listen to me. You’re what’s called a succubus.”

“A sex demon,” she scoffed, laughing a little. “You’re kidding, right? Like something out of those Supernatural books?”

“Kind of funny you read those,” Daniel told her. “Considering the man, you’re sitting next to is The Dean Winchester.” The shocked look on her face made him smile, she was just too cute. “Anyway, the term demon isn’t fully accurate for what we are. We’re the offspring that resulted from a loving union between one of the very first demons and an angel. Our kind came into existence out of love. When the first demon, Lilith, found out about this, she cursed us. In order to survive, we must feed off the energy that humans give off during the most intimate acts, most being sex of any kind. Our essence pulls those most susceptible to us or we actively seduce our prey.” He took hold of her hand when she paled at that word. “We don’t kill when we feed. It leaves them feeling weak, but they recover. You are late to this part of your change, you’ve been essentially starving yourself for the last ten years. It’s why you put on weight. Your body started the transition from needing sustenance from food and water to energy when you were about 13 or so. But because you’d never had an intimate moment with anyone until recently…your body still accepted food. After your kiss this morning…you need to feed properly.”

“This is insane,” Cassie said shaking her head. “This is either a bad dream or I’m dying.” She looked over at Daniel, her face stern. “If you want me to believe any of this…show me proof. Prove this to me.”

The guy looked nervous. “I don’t want to scare you more than you already are.”

“Fuck that,” she growled. Dean was honestly aroused by her. She was a spitfire, for sure. “Either show me or get out of my house.”

“I warned you,” he sighed, taking his jacket off, followed by his tie and shirt.

Dean felt a little nervous as they watched Daniel change right in front of them. He grew a few inches taller. His skin paled slightly as he spread two huge wings. They were like a bat’s, the length spanning the room. A long, spade ended tail appeared behind him, twitching against his right leg lightly. A pair of short horns protruded from the top of his forehead, curling back slightly over his head. His eyes seemed to glow an electric blue, a lot like an angel. He felt for Cassie as she reached over and gripped his hand tightly.

 

*Cassie*

 

She couldn’t believe it. The supernatural was not only right in front of her as she watched Daniel turn into something she’d only seen as an illustration…but she was like him as well. Gripping Dean’s hand like a lifeline, she couldn’t stop staring at Daniel as he moved to kneel in front of her. Taking her right hand in his, he placed her hand on his face. He was a little cooler to the touch than he was before, but it wasn’t unpleasant. If anything, it was soothing.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he told her. “Only to help you. Honestly, it isn’t safe for you to stay here. We need to take you somewhere until you get a hold on yourself. I’ll be with you every step of the way, ok?”

“Ok,” she finally said. “What do I need to do?”

“Go and pack,” he replied as he changed back. “I’ve asked Sam and Dean to take us in for a while. Their home is safe from all supernatural threats that would take the opportunity to prey on your youth and naiveté.”

“He’s right,” Dean told her, making her look at him. He smiled when he saw how deep she was blushing. “We can keep you safe and others safe from you until you get yourself under control. It’ll be our pleasure.”

She bit her lip as she stared at him. He was a gorgeous man; tall, stocky. Toned but not packed with muscle. Someone she could see herself dating. In spite of all the rejections she’s experienced, she wanted him. Dean looked her over and smiled again. She leaned into him and he moved in close as well. Cassie sighed quietly as he kissed her. It was gentle at first but grew hungrier. Cassie wanted more, but she sat back when he pulled away.

“Mmm, you taste good, Cassie,” Dean purred. “I bet the rest of you is just as sweet. But it can wait until we get you safe first.”

“What?” she asked, dumbfounded. “You…I actually just kissed you? And you aren’t disgusted by me?”

Dean frowned. “I’m sorry you’ve been hurt. But all of those douches that did that to you were idiots to not see how lucky they were to be with you.”

“Bit of a chubby chaser then?” she joked.

“I consider myself more equal opportunity as a lover,” he whispered to her. It made her whimper softly out of need. “Come on now. Get packed. Then when we get you settled…how’s about I send my brother and Daniel out for a while and we have dinner…get to know each other a little? I’ll even cook.”

“Ok,” she finally replied. She looked towards Charlie and Miranda. “Could…could Charlie and Miranda come with us? Truthfully, I’m scared.”

“If they want to,” he told her. He squeezed her hand gently. “You’re going to be ok.”

“I hope so,” she sighed, following Charlie up to her room.


	3. A Real Date

*Cassie*

 

She couldn’t help but be impressed as they walked down the wrought iron stairs into a large space with a lighted map table of the world just below them. Cassie started wandering, setting her bag down next to the table. There were book cases throughout the rooms, filled with various artifacts and books. It was weird…how at home she felt here. The whole ride here, she felt nervous, anxious…worried that she’d never get used to the place. Now that they were here…it felt good. It felt right.

“Let me show you to the rooms we have,” Dean told her. He had her bag in his hand.

Cassie smiled and let him lead her through the main rooms and down a hallway.

“Most of these rooms are all the same,” he said, leading her towards a branch off the hall they were in, to the right. “Me and my brother’s rooms are just past this intersection. You’d hit Sam’s first. Mine’s three doors down from that, closest to the garage.” Dean led her to the first door on the right. “Looking through the rooms, I found this hallway, full of rooms with their own bathrooms. I think it may have been for short term visitors or women working here. There’s a communal shower room back down the main hall we took to get here too.”

She went inside. It was pretty plain. Grey concrete walls, a queen size bed made up with white sheets right in front of the door. There was a plush couch sitting in the corner, sharing the same wall the bed was on. In the wall on the far right, there were two doors. One led into a small closet, the other into a simple, white tiled bathroom. There was a shower stall in one corner, a sunken floor bathtub in the other corner on the same wall. A toilet was just to the right with a sink and medicine cabinet on the left. Just behind the door leading into her room was a large dresser. Night stands stood on either side of the bed.

“It’s not much,” Dean said as she looked around the room. “But it’s fully furnished. I can help you get some things to personalize if you’d like. No idea how long you’ll be here.”

“I would like that,” she told him. “Really. A simple project will help me. I’m one of those people that doesn’t like having nothing to do all the time. I tend to find different projects to toy with. When you don’t date and do nothing but work…you tend to have a lot of free time after work.”

Dean smiled. “I’ll leave you to unpack. I’m going to talk with Daniel and Sam, ok?”

She nodded. Blushing heavily, she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and kissed her cheek back before leaving. Turning back to the room, she put her bag on her bed and got to work.

 

*Dean*

 

He found Sam and Daniel sitting around the long table in the main hall. Castiel was with them, sitting off to the side.

“I’ve got her set up in one of the rooms with a private bathroom that we found a few weeks ago,” he told them. “So, Daniel…if someone hasn’t been…intimate for a few weeks, how would they be affected being with a succubus?”

“For one just coming into their own,” he started, pausing to think. “It’s the most ideal situation. They’d be full of pent up sexual energy. You’d end up feeling more rejuvenated if anything. I’d say it would take at least two or three sessions before you’d feel drained and need to sleep in.” Daniel frowned. “If you start feeling light headed or drained after being with her, doing anything at all…you’ll need to take a break for a while. Hanging out or being near her will be ok, but I would refrain from any kissing or heavy petting for at least a week. If she needs to feed, Sam may need to step in. Or I can take her out to the local bars and show her how to successfully hunt. She’ll need to learn some time.”

“You’re actually going to…you know?” Sam asked. “I’m…surprised actually.”

“Why?” he snapped. “Because you’ve only ever seen me with thinner women?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “Don’t get me wrong, I prefer bigger girls myself. But it’s hard to approach any when people have treated them so damn shitty, they question anyone taking interest in them.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean said with a chuckle. “I’ve had to resort to flirting with their friends or roommates and then lay my best lines on them once in private. Even then it’s a crap shoot. Sam, I’m taking a chance here. She’s cute, funny. Clearly has some sass in her, but classy enough to try and not make a scene. Besides, she needs help, so she doesn’t hurt anyone.” He tossed his money clip at Sam after peeling off three twenty-dollar bills. “There you go. Take that and you three go out. Do whatever you like, just give me and her some alone time. I have you as a speed dial and at the ready in case something happens. Cas can bring you back here in seconds.” He went over to Castiel. “Can I ask you to do a grocery run for me, man?”

“Sure thing,” Castiel told him with a nod.

He looked over to Miranda and Charlie. “Sorry, but that goes for you guys too.”

“Not a problem,” Charlie said. “Mind if I take her into town for about an hour? Do a little shopping? A lot of her clothes were ruined.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Daniel told her. “The tea I gave her will keep her stable until later this evening, around 9 or 10.”

Dean smiled and grabbed a notepad and pen. After making a list for groceries so he could make bacon cheeseburgers and fries, even a pie, he handed it to Castiel along with the money. He led Charlie to Cassie’s room, giving them a room right next to hers. Twenty minutes later, Castiel came back, grocery bags in tow.

“Thanks, my man,” he said, taking the bags and unloading in the kitchen. About thirty minutes later, Charlie comes back, Cassie going back toward her room, with bags in tow herself.

“Mind if I have her number?” he asked Charlie. “I’m going to try and make this as normal as I can for her.”

“Please don’t hurt her, Dean,” Charlie said softly. “And you know what I mean.”

“I don’t plan to,” he told her. “I swear to you, Charlie.”

The redhead nodded and took his phone, programming Cassie’s phone number and her own number into it. Ten minutes later had them leaving. Now it was just him and Cassie. Picking up his phone, he dialed her number.

 

*Cassie*

 

Putting away her new clothes, a gift from Charlie, she sat on her bed, wondering what to do when her phone rang. It wasn’t a number she recognized but decided to answer it.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Hi,” she heard Dean say. “This is Cassie Tucker, right?”

“Yes,” Cassie replied slowly.

“Great,” he said, a smile evident in his voice. “You don’t really know me and I’m sorry for calling out of the blue like this. My name is Dean Winchester. Your roommate, Charlie, met me a while back and she thought we’d hit it off, so she gave me your number. I told her to give you mine, but it must have slipped her mind.”

Cassie caught on quickly, realizing he was trying to play like this was an actual date. It was sweet. Time to play along.

“Come to think of it,” she drawled. “Charlie mentioned something about meeting a good looking, sweet man that helped her out of a jam. I would’ve liked to have met him.”

“Would like the chance to?” he asked her. “I heard you were in Lebanon, right? I’m in the area.”

“I don’t know if you’ll be able to find where I’m staying,” she said with a smile. “It’s very Area 51.”

He laughed at that, making her smile wider.

“I have a knack for finding strange places,” he told her. “Let me see…only place I know like that in this area is a strange bunker under the old power station just outside of town.”

“You are good,” she said with a chuckle. “That’s the place.”

“Great,” he replied. “How’s about I pick you up say…in an hour?”

“Bold move there, Dean,” she drawled. “What makes you think I’ll go anywhere with you?”

“How about we just stay in then?” he asked back. “I’ll even cook.”

“Interesting,” she said. “You’re on, Winchester. I’ll see you in an hour.”

“I look forward to it,” he purred before hanging up.

“Hmm,” she said to herself. “Time for two to play at this game.”

Going through her new clothes, she pulled out her favorite; a blue and white sun dress. It went down to just above her knees and was sleeveless. She paired it with new white panties and her new white sandals. Setting that aside, she went into the bathroom and took her time washing and conditioning, shaving. Anything she could think of to be as best prepared as she could be. Once she was dressed, she put on a little make up. As soon as she was done, there was a knock at her door. Opening it, she found Dean on the other side. He was freshly showered and shaved. Wearing a dark red button down over a black t-shirt and new jeans and boots, he was something right out of a fantasy of hers.

“Hello, Ms. Cassie,” he said politely. “I’m Dean. Nice to meet you.”

“Same here,” she replied.

She accepted the arm he held out and they walked down the hall, through the main hall. He led her into a galley style kitchen, ingredients set up on the counter.

“I thought we could make dinner together, get to know each other a little better,” he told her. “I hope that’s ok.”

“Sounds great to me,” she told him, smiling warmly. “I’ll warn you; I’m not a very good cook.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” he said with a wink. “Let’s get started.”

He showed her step by step how he mixes his burgers, how to wash, peel and cut fries from fresh potatoes…Dean was patient and flirty as he helped her. She loved how he took her hands in his and helped her learn the different cuts as they prepped the burger toppings. When it came to actually cooking everything, she watched intently as Dean took over. It was hard to believe he was so nice…so normal. It was refreshing to have something normal in the middle of the crazy she was experiencing right now. Once everything was done and plates were made, they had a seat at the table. He set out two sodas with it.

“No beer?” she asked, eyebrow quirked up.

“That would be my beverage normally,” he answered. “But I felt that for today, we didn’t need anything impeding judgment.”

It hit her hard what he was insinuating. What she had to do to survive now.

“I’m sorry I’ve put you into this position,” she told him. “Seems like I impose on people in the worst ways.”

“Brought us together though,” he added. “Listen, I’ve not done the whole date thing in…I don’t even remember when. But I’m having fun right now. How about you?”

“I am,” she sighed. “For the first time…ever. You’ve been nothing but nice to me. Sweet and funny. I’m having a great time. And I’m not going to lie…you’re hot. Out of my league hot. It’s…got me wanting things I’ve never had. I’m nervous.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Cassie,” Dean said. “I think curves on a woman are sexy as hell. And I’m definitely digging your curves.” That made her blush. “So, what kind of movies are you into?”

“Love me some horror, mostly from the 80s, a few others here and there made later,” she told him. “I also enjoy the occasional documentary. Like there’s this great doc on haunted houses on Netflix, it’s fascinating. And superhero movies, love them.”

They spent the next half hour, forty-five minutes just talking about each other’s interests, their jobs. When they were done with dinner, Dean went into the freezer and pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream. Next was a fresh baked pie from the oven. She watched him cut and dish out slices and a scoop of ice cream before bringing it over.

“Cherry-raspberry pie,” she said. “How did you know that’s my favorite?”

“Lucky guess I take it,” he told her with a wink.

They enjoyed their dessert quietly, Dean reaching over and holding her hand. It was nice. Once they were done and they finished the dishes, he took her hand in his and led her down towards his room. Cassie felt nervous. Were they just going to…get right to it? She was very surprised to find that his room was set up a lot like hers. He had his couch set up and TV directly in front of it. Going in, he took the remote and queued up Netflix. Pulling her inside, he set her down and handed her the remote.

“Ladies choice,” he told her with a wink.

“Dinner and a movie,” she said with a smile, flipping through the various selections. Eventually she settled on the remake of Friday the 13th. It wasn’t the greatest movie, but it had great kills. “Very classic first date.”

He pulled her close and she let him place his arm around her waist, hand resting on her hip. It was amazing to just be held while enjoying a bad movie. When it was over, she started another movie, not really paying attention to the selection. Dean made her look up at him. Cassie leaned in when he did. The kiss felt even better than earlier. Instinct had her moving, straddling his lap. She pulled away when Dean groaned loudly.

“Oh god,” she whispered, moving to get off of him. “I’m so sorry. I must be…”

“Don’t,” he growled, his hands tightening on her hips. “Stay, please.”

“I have to be hurting you,” she said softly, ashamed.

“You aren’t,” he told her, kissing her again. She fell into it, gasping when he pulled her tight against him. A hot, hard bulge pressed into her between her legs. “I love feeling you like this.”

“It’s because of what I am, isn’t it?” she asked, shuddering as his hands moved up her sides.

“No,” he replied. “Castiel, my angel friend…he explained to us that anyone that has angel Grace in them or have been touched by it are immune to the influence of your kind.” He chuckled as he made her moan out when he pulled her hard against him again. “This is all me.”

“Fuck,” she whimpered when he cupped her ass and stood up easily. “Holy hell…you’re strong.”

She closed her eyes and whispered his name as he dipped his head and kissed the side of her throat. It made her shiver all over. Striding over to the bed, he set her down gently before going to his knees in front of her. Her nerves started taking her over, making her wary of him. He smiled and took her hands in his.

“If anything gets too intense for you, tell me and we’ll stop, ok?” he asked her. “I don’t want to be another disappointment for you.”

“This is far from disappointing right now,” she told him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, shuffling on his knees to get closer to her. She spread her legs and let him hold her close. Cassie sighed, placing her head on top of his.

“For giving me this,” she told him. “No one’s ever taken any time to get to know me. They’ve only ever judged me at first glance. You’re a good man, Dean.”

“And you’re a damn good woman,” he purred, pulling back and kissing her again. “A good woman in need of a little lovin’.”

He eased her back onto his memory foam bed, nipping at her neck. With how soaked her panties were currently, she could safely say that biting was a turn on. Cassie jumped a little when she felt his hand moving up her leg, but she gave him a nod when he looked up at her. Dean kissed her again, pulling her attention from his hand. Cassie pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly as his fingers gently rubbed and stroked over her panties.

“Oh baby,” he groaned, cupping her between her legs. “This all for me?”

“Yes,” she panted. “Please, Dean.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he said, sitting back. “How’s about we get you out of this cute dress of yours?”

She blushed as he helped her sit up and get her to her feet. Taking off her shoes, she kept watching Dean as he slowly pulled her dress up and off of her, leaving her in just her plain white bra and panties. He smiled as she helped him out of his shirts. Cassie bit her lip as she ran her hands over his chest and stomach. Dean was a little bit softer around the middle than he looked, but it fit him. He pulled her in for another kiss. She could feel him undo the clasp behind her back, stepping back and taking her bra with him.

Her first thought was to cover herself, but she fought the urge. Her arms trembled as she held herself back, her stomach twisting as he looked her over. Dean brought her hands to his waist, pulling her against him. Cassie helped him undo his belt and get him out of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. She swallowed hard when she noticed how aroused he was. Feeling a little bold, Cassie carefully cupped his erection and squeezed. Dean gasped and moaned her name. She liked the sound of it.

“Count of 3, we get naked,” he told her, easing her hand off of him. “Deal?”

“Ok,” she replied. They counted together before shucking their underwear. Cassie couldn’t help but whimper when she saw how big he was. “Damn…will…are you sure you’ll fit?”

“Won’t know until we try,” he said softly, helping her lie down. “But we aren’t to that point just yet.”

“But…isn’t that the goal here?” she asked, trying to kid with him, lighten the mood.

“Have you ever heard of foreplay?” he asked back, giving her a smirk. “At least seen decent porn?”

“I read,” she said with a shrug. “Honestly, I try to pass over scenes like that or avoid watching…adult films. Way I saw it, why torture myself with something I couldn’t have?”

“So…you’ve never really…touched yourself?” he asked, a light blush on his cheeks. It was cute.

“I’m not dead,” she laughed. She sighed heavily. “But not that often. Usually didn’t take long anyway. I’m sorry I don’t have any experience. Not exactly a mood setter.”

He kissed her hard and hungrily. She mewled, feeling like a dam had burst between her legs as his hands went to her waist, pulling her tight against him.

“Hardly,” he growled when he pulled back. “But I’m going to change that for you. Like I said, if you need me to stop, just say the word.”

“I trust you,” she whispered to him, stroking his face.

Dean nodded before attacking her neck, straddling her body. Cassie felt like she was on fire as he nipped and kissed her throat before moving lower.

“Yes, Dean,” she groaned as she felt his breath against her nipple. She arched her back, up towards him. “Please…put your mouth on me.”

“Fuck, Cassie,” he growled. “So good for me, aren’t you baby girl?”

“Ohhh…fuck yes,” she moaned when he put his mouth around her left nipple and sucked.

Cassie spread her legs for him, getting his hips between her thighs. When he switched to her right nipple and pinched her left lightly…that did her in. She screamed his name as she came apart under him, keeping up the suction and pressure. When she finally loosened her hold on him, he let go of her nipple and moved back up, giving her a kiss. She put her arms around his neck as she kissed him, rocking her core against his cock. Her stomach loosened and she felt better than she ever had before.

“Feeling a little more relaxed I take it?” he asked her, pulling back to look in her eyes.

She smiled and nodded, nuzzling against his cheek and throat. She felt him smile against the top of her head.

“Good,” he said, getting her legs unwrapped from his waist. “Now to get you prepped for me.”

“More still?” she asked, amusement evident in her voice.

“We’re just getting started, baby girl,” he chuckled, pressing kisses between her breasts before moving lower.

She shivered with pleasure as he kissed and licked his way down her stomach. Cassie propped herself up on her elbows as he moved lower, spreading her thighs a little more for himself. Her heart started to beat faster as she watched him dip his head between her legs.

“Oh…dear god…,” she moaned as she felt his tongue against her pussy.

Threading her fingers through his short hair, she pulled him tight against her. The growl he let out made her cry out and push her hips against him more. Holy hell…she’d heard of this, but never thought she’d ever experience it. She instinctively squeezed his head between her thighs. It only made him go at it harder and faster. When he pushed first one, then two, eventually three fingers into her, she lost it again.

“Dean!” she cried out, bucking against his face hard. “Please…don’t stop…ohhh fuck…”

It felt like everything let go and tightened at the same time as he just kept using his fingers and tongue on her, leaving her limp and twitching when she finally came down from the amazing high. She was feeling wrung out and boneless as Dean got up after she released him, licking his lips. As he eased down next to her, giving his cock a few light strokes, she felt hungry for him. Once he laid down, Cassie got up. He laid flat on his back, staring at her as she straddled his lap again, trapping his cock between her pussy and his stomach.

Cassie rubbed herself against him, making him moan. He placed his hands on her hips, helping her move against him. As she felt the head of his cock in line with her, she angled her hips just right and started to sink onto him. It hurt at first, a light burn from the stretch. Once he was seated inside of her, Cassie held still, breathing deeply. Dean petted her hips and sides.

“Damn…you’re so tight and warm,” he panted. “So good for me, sweetheart. Everything’s ok. Just take your time with it. I’m…fuck…I’m really trying not to lose it right now.”

“That good, hmm?” she said with a light laugh, palming her own breasts and tugging her nipples.

“I wish I was recording this,” he groaned. “You have no idea how fucking amazing you look right now.”

As the burn faded, Cassie lifted her hips until he was about halfway in before letting herself back down. It felt so good as she felt him twitch and throb inside of her. She got into a slow rhythm, getting faster and faster the better it felt. Feeling herself get close to that edge again, Dean snapped. Sitting up, he got his hands under her thighs and moved her harder and faster on him. He kissed her hard as he took over the rhythm, setting a brutal pace.

“You going to come for me again, sweetheart?” he panted, pressing his forehead against hers. “I want to feel it, baby. Want to feel you lose it for me. You’re so beautiful when you come.”

“I’m close,” she whined. “So close, Dean.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” he said softly. “I’ll help you.”

Cassie moaned his name again as his fingers pinched her clit hard. He stroked against her clit in tight circles, making her clench hard. When he bit her shoulder, she lost it yet again. She dropped her weight in his lap, rocking her hips back and forth as she came. Dean panted her name like a mantra as he kept thrusting hard. Three thrusts later, he held her still in his lap as he shouted her name. She could feel him pulse inside her before feeling him fill her up. She outright purred as she felt…right. Complete now. For the first time since she was a teenager, she felt satisfied. Looking into Dean’s eyes, he gasped. It made her a little nervous.

“What is it?” she panted, holding him to her as they both wound down.

Dean took her chin in his hand and turned her head to the right. She froze when she saw herself in the mirror on his closet door. Her eyes…were a brilliant shade of violet and glowing.

“The color looks amazing on you,” he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re not afraid?” she asked, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“No,” he told her. “Feel ok? Any different?”

“I feel…like myself,” she answered honestly. “I’m still me. Truthfully…that’s what scared me the most. That I would lose who I am to…whatever instincts or urges I’m supposed to have. I’m still a little scared of when the rest of me changes.”

Dean smiled and kissed her sweetly. “You’ll have us here to help you.”

“Thank you,” she told him, giving him a smile. “For everything tonight.”

Cassie yawned as they untangled themselves from each other. Dean helped her lay next to him, pulling the blankets over them. He eased her against his side and using a small remote, turned the TV more towards them and picked a random movie. She laid her head on his chest, eventually falling asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair.


	4. Acceptance

*Cassie*

 

She woke up feeling more refreshed then she’s ever felt. Other than a slight headache, Cassie felt ready to start the day. Dean was still asleep next to her, a smile on his face. Giving him a kiss, she took the robe off the back of his door, gathered up her clothes, and hightailed it to her room. Once in her room and the door locked, she took off the robe and stretched. She winced when she felt herself bump into…wait. She was standing in the center of the room. With trembling hands, Cassie closed the door to her closet, a full-length mirror attached to it.

“What…the hell?” she breathed as she stared at her reflection.

Cassie couldn’t believe it. Her eyes were still a faintly glowing violet. She was paler than she recalled. The places she was thicker were firmer, more toned. A long tail with a spaded end flicked around her ankles, a faint lavender color, darkening to a deep purple at the end. Her wings had the same coloration. Her horns were slightly thicker at the bases then Daniel’s were. They were longer too, curved down over her head before bending back to point upwards, at a slight angle.

“That explains the headache,” she said softly.

Unlike Daniel though…she had faintly glowing purple markings…a lot like tattoos. They were tribal-like in nature. It started on the sides of her throat, running across her shoulders. They spiraled on her shoulders before gracefully running around her arms. A flattering pattern ran down her sides, curling up and across her stomach. There were a few simple lines across the ribs of her wings. Turning and looking at her back, she had them around the base of her tail, running up her spine and even on her legs.

“What am I going to do now?” she asked herself. “How the hell am I going to wear clothes?”

Looking through some of her older clothes, she found a pair of scissors and cut out a good portion of the back. Finding an old pair of her slacks, she managed to get a hole cut out just below the waistband. The clothes were unflattering, but it was better than nothing for now. Checking her phone, she was surprised to find it was 3:30 a.m. They got in around 6 p.m. last night…after dinner and the first movie…it had to have been nearly midnight by the time they’d fallen asleep. It was hard to believe she was this alert after only a couple of hours of sleep. She wandered out of her room, quiet so she didn’t disturb anyone. Besides, she was honestly terrified of letting anyone see her like this.

“Shit,” she whispered to herself when she saw Daniel sitting in the main hall, reading.

“It’s alright, Cassie,” she heard him call out as she stood in the hallway. “Please come out here. I’m not going to bite.”

Taking a deep breath, Cassie walked out and towards him. She kept her eyes on the floor, feeling…ashamed. When she was standing in front of him, Daniel took her chin in hand and made her look up at him. He smiled.

“You look much better,” he told her, taking her hands in his. “How do you feel?”

“Refreshed,” she replied, blushing. “Dean…Dean was very good to me last night. It’s weird to be up and alert after only a couple hours of sleep though.”

“As you adjust, you’ll find you won’t need to sleep, eat or drink at all, unless you want to,” Daniel replied. “Most nights, if I have nothing to do, I’ll either nap or meditate to refresh my brain.”

“How often do you…feed?” she asked as she had a seat.

“I try to keep myself on a fairly regular schedule,” he answered. “I’m just over 1,500 years old. With my age, I could go a good month between feedings. But when I go out for a drink or the occasional meal out…if I find someone that catches my attention, I’ll follow and seduce and take a lighter feeding.”

“Aren’t you worried that you have hundreds of kids out there?” she asked, curious.

“It’s harder for incubi to breed than it is for succubi,” he told her. “For males of our species, we can only sire children with succubi in their estrus period or human females that have residual Grace in them from an angel. For females like yourself, it’s possible for you to get pregnant either from an incubus during estrus, humans during that same period, or if you feed from a human male that has been recently fed on as well.”

“Why’s that?” she asked.

“One of the by products of our feeding on humans is that they experience a period of 3 or 4 days of increased libido and boosted fertility and virility,” he explained. “Our kind are just as diverse as humans. There are a number of doctors that are of our kind that specialize in pediatrics, fertility, reproductive specialists. Studies they’ve conducted have found that when we take energy, we give a little energy back, boosting their fertility and sperm counts so that they can be better at bearing children. Don’t worry; we can sense angelic Grace or influence on humans to avoid having cubi children unknowingly. Our kind…we’re extremely family oriented. We’ve even been known to protect families and children from monsters; human or supernatural. There are those of our kind that can even feed off different types of energy, like the energy given off when people are in extreme pain, our presence alleviating it. It’s very rare to find any of our kind that kill anyone by feeding or downright sadistic or evil.”

“That makes me feel better about this,” she sighed heavily. “But…is it possible to find love as a succubus or incubus?”

“It’s not impossible,” Daniel told her. “While me and Sam were out, I reached out to some good friends and had them do some research on you. Your birth mother was a succubus, your father was human. A few contacts I was given knew them personally. They told me that while they had some rough patches…they had a great marriage. And they loved you, so very much.”

Cassie teared up, not really knowing how to feel about that. Her parents had died when someone broke into their house when she had just turned 3. At least, that’s what she was told.

“Were…were my parents killed by Hunters?” she asked. “Like Sam and Dean?”

“Robbery gone wrong,” Daniel told her, shaking his head. “They had neighbors that were cubi. The men arrested had broken into a storage locker that was owned by a Hunter. The ammunition in the guns used were a combination of silver bullets treated with holy water or hollow point blessed nickel and silver bullets with the hollow points filled with holy water. I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

“My foster family never knew any details or what my parents were like,” she said. “It helps a little to know that the police report is true. Thank you for dealing with work too. That couldn’t have been easy.”

“It was,” he replied. “While you were giving your statement to the cops earlier, I was upstairs talking with Vicki and our boss. As far as they know, you were freaked out by the attack and needed to get out of town to recover. I’ve got you on paid leave until further notice. Both you and Charlie. One of the abilities I’ve developed is to essentially ‘seduce’ people into complacency before making my demands. It’s a sort of hypnotism that they are compelled to follow.”

“Impressive,” she said. “But I think the first thing I need to learn is how NOT to look like I just walked out of a horror movie.”

“It’s a lot to take in, I know,” Daniel told her. “But it’s going to be ok. There aren’t a lot of our kind that have the kinds of markings you do. It indicates a connection to magic, like natural witches. And the color tells me that you have more of an affinity towards love.”

“How so?” she asked.

“All energy has its own color,” he explained. “Most of our kind feed on energy in general, primarily from sex. Our eye or in rare cases, marking color, can give us an idea of our natural affinity so we can make it easier to feed safely and effectively. My affinity is for ambition, which is an icy blue color. I thrive in an environment where people compete for the top spot, like where we work. Purple is the true color of love. People or couples in love will catch your attention more than most. Not saying you can’t just be with anybody you want, just keep it in mind. And trust me, you’ll find we have all kinds of tricks at our disposal.” Daniel looked at his watch. “Time does fly. It’s nearly 5:00 a.m.”

Cassie heard the sounds of a coffeemaker start brewing from in the kitchen. Hearing someone coming down the hall towards them, she panicked. She ducked through a doorway, peeking around the side. Daniel laughed at her and she was confused as to why. But before she could ask him what was funny, she saw Sam come through into the main hall, yawning.

“Morning, Sam,” Daniel said, getting to his feet. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” he yawned again. “Going to get a cup or two of coffee in me before my morning run.”

“Hold up a second,” she heard Daniel tell him. “Before you do that, I need to warn you that Cassie…is currently getting used to her new form. She’s a little scared at the moment and is currently standing just inside the kitchen. She ducked in there when she heard you coming.”

“Hard to avoid me since that’s my destination,” Sam quipped, chuckling lightly. “Cassie?”

“Yeah?” she called, not daring to look.

“It’s ok,” Sam said. “I’ve seen all kinds of strange and weird things. You’re not going to scare me off, ok?”

“Ok,” she answered after a minute.

She trembled lightly as she slowly walked out and stood right in front of Sam. Looking up at him, she was surprised to see him regarding her…like Dean did the other day. It made her blush.

“It’s good to see you out and about,” Sam told her. “You look great. Well, I need to load up a little caffeine before going for a run. I’ll see you later.”

Cassie felt relieved. Hearing a whistle, she slowly turned around to see Charlie, Miranda and Dean all standing there. She felt nervous as they stared at her.

“Is it weird that she looks…more comfortable now?” Miranda asked.

“Like this feels right,” Dean added. “Is that what you were going for?”

“Yes!” Miranda replied excitedly.

“You’re…not disgusted by me?” she asked, hating she felt it was necessary.

“No,” Charlie answered, coming up to her and giving her a hug. “Come on, Cassie. You’re my best friend. Miranda adores you and it looks like you practically have the best Hunters on the planet wrapped around your little finger. Stop letting those assholes back home define how everyone sees you.”

“Thanks,” she sighed.

“Alright, time for breakfast,” Dean said. “What’s everybody want?”

“Pancakes,” Miranda and Charlie said at the same time. “And bacon.”

“Anything for you?” Dean asked her.

“I would like a couple pancakes,” she said after a minute.

They followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table. While Dean cooked, Charlie told her about the fun time they had at the bar the other night. Dean sat between her and Charlie as they ate breakfast. Dean chuckled after a few minutes.

“What?” she asked, looking over to him.

“I take you’re happy?” he asked, grinning.

“Yeah,” she replied. “You make awesome pancakes. Why?”

“Your tail keeps hitting the back of my chair,” he said.

She blushed heavily, turning back to her plate. He laughed again and pulled her chair closer. Cassie managed to still her new appendage. After breakfast was done, they did the dishes quickly.

“Ready to start your lessons?” Daniel asked her.

Cassie nodded. “Let me just get a shower and change.”

“Take your time,” he told her as she headed back for her room.

She felt relieved that everyone was taking all of this well. Shedding her clothes, Cassie found her shampoo and body wash and went into the bathroom. Starting up the water, she turned and let out a squeak of surprise. Sam was in her room, watching her from the bathroom door.

“What are you doing in here?” she managed to gasp.

“I just want to help you too,” Sam told her, taking off his shirt.

He was slick with sweat from his run. She backed up until she was up against the wall. She wasn’t afraid of him. More shocked that this stacked, god of a man was looking at her like he wanted to eat her alive. Straightening her spine, Cassie looked him in the eye.

“Dean was the one who approached me first,” she said simply. “I was drawn to him because he paid attention to me. You…just kind of stood there and didn’t really talk to me. Are you jealous or something?”

“Kind of, honestly,” he said, pulling her close. She whimpered when she felt just how much he wanted to ‘help’ her. “I’ve been kicking myself since we got in the car together that I didn’t say anything. I was like Dean when Castiel told us everything. I was apprehensive, worried about what you are. But seeing you, listening to you talk…you’re my kind of woman.” Cassie pinched herself hard, hissing from the pain. Sam could only laugh. “Needed to be sure this isn’t a dream?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” she sighed, shivering as his hands rubbed along her hips, smoothing back towards the bottom of her spine. “No one like any of you has ever given me any kind of attention. It…scares me a little. And…I do want you. I…never saw myself being so…promiscuous.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he held her close, kissing the top of her head.

“Don’t let anyone ever make you feel bad about your choices,” he told her. “You do whatever you want. If you want me to leave, I will.”

“Please don’t,” she whispered, looking up at him.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Cassie sighed, loving the way she felt right now. She let out another squeak of surprise as he lifted her by her hips. She wrapped her legs around his hips as her back was pressed against the wall. She purred as he kissed her some more. In fact, she got an idea. She reached up with her tail, sliding it under the waistband of his sweats and boxers. Sam groaned as she gently curled her tail around his stiff cock.

“You guys won the damn genetic lottery,” she panted as she pulled out of their kiss. “Jesus, you’re hung.”

He groaned as she tightened her hold on him, stroking slowly.

“Mmm…feels damn good,” he growled.

Sam grew more aggressive kissing her. She kept up her strokes for a couple minutes before he set her down, gently pulling her tail from his cock. He let his pants and underwear fall to the floor, prying his socks and shoes off with his feet. He pulled her into the shower with him. Sam eased down onto the bench seat along the back wall of the shower.

Cassie got another idea. Closing the door behind her, she stepped up to him and eased to her knees in front of him. He gave her a smirk as she got in between his spread legs and grabbed his erection, stroking slowly but firmly. Gathering her courage, Cassie leaned in and took the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked hard. Sam groaned her name as she started stroking what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, carefully working to take more of him. Feeling one hand on top of her head and the other gently grip one of her horns, she purred.

“Holy shit,” he panted, gently thrusting into her mouth.

That made her moan around him, making him buck hard. Which only made her hotter and wetter. She felt achy, empty. Sam pulled her off of him and stood up. He helped her lie back on the bench. Turning her head towards him, she smiled before taking his cock in her mouth again, palming her breasts while he held her head in place by her horns. Needing more, Cassie whimpered around his cock as she used the end of her tail to tease herself.

“Fuck yes, Cassie,” Sam growled. “Does it feel good like this?”

She purred an affirmative, licking the underside of his cock as she pushed the blunt, spade end inside her. Sam growled again, thrusting harder. Cassie just relaxed, letting him push into her throat. She’d had no idea she could ever like this. But here she was, living it. Sam pulled back again, squeezing the base of his cock hard.

“You learn this from my brother?” he panted, genuinely curious.

Cassie shook her head. “He made it all about me last night. But I have to say…I missed out on something great.”

Sam smirked, satisfied he was her first at something. Pulling her to her feet again, he squeezed her ass hard.

“Anything else he didn’t show you last night?” he drawled, sitting with her in his lap. “How’s about you show me what you did?”

She blushed heavily but smiled.

“Well, we kissed first,” she said, putting her arms around his neck. “He played with my breasts, then went down on me.”

“I do enjoy that too,” he purred. “Was he on top?”

“No,” she replied. “I…took charge on that.”

“Hmm…so something like this?” he asked her, pulling her up off his lap a bit before easing inside her.

“Holy fuck…you’re so damn big,” she panted, her tail wrapping around his leg and her wings shifting uneasily.

Cassie shivered all over as he eased all the way inside. He gave a gentle thrust, stroking against what felt like the button to send her straight into the stratosphere. Her wings snapped open, making her wince when they hit against the shower walls. She braved a look at his face. Sam was looking at them, but he wasn’t disgusted. He was…curious? She moaned loudly as his fingers gently stroked along the thin skin between the ribs. When he went for a firmer touch she couldn’t help it, she orgasmed then and there. Cassie held him tight, her wings blocking the light as they tightened around them. When she finally came down, she could whimper as she realized he was still hard, still hadn’t come yet. He kissed her again.

“Still with me?” he chuckled.

“Yes,” she sighed. “How the hell are you still hard?”

“I’m really into control,” he purred. “You’re still new to any of this. Otherwise, I would’ve demanded you wait until I was ready to let you come for me.”

The thought of that made her whimper, feeling her pussy clench around his cock. He laughed softly before helping her to her feet. He helped her wash and rinse quickly, doing the same to himself. Sam was also quick with drying off before taking her hand and pulling her back into her bedroom. Sam helped ease her onto her hands and knees on her bed. She understood what he was doing, and she wanted it.

“Sam,” she groaned as she felt his lips on the back of her neck, making her arch into his body as he held himself over her. Sam, please.”

“Fuck,” he growled. “Never change, Cassie. You’re perfect like this. Don’t take this the wrong way…but could I record a little? It’ll be between us only.”

She looked over her shoulder at him. He looked as wrecked as she felt, in spite of how much control he had over himself. Even though she’d met them only yesterday…she trusted them. They felt like family.

“I’m ok with it,” she told him. Sam smiled, kissing her before going to the bathroom for a second. She blushed as she turned her head back, relieving the stinging pressure in her neck.

Cassie purred as she felt him get back on the bed with her, kissing the back of her neck again. Sam moved lower, giving her light kisses and gentle bites along her spine. It made her push into the touches, only wanting more. She understood how the few times she’d read or heard people talk about great sex and described it as intoxicating, all consuming. It was very true. She could hear Sam pant as he gently bit her right ass cheek, his fingers easing between her legs and into her pussy. It made her sigh in satisfaction, gently rocking her hips into his strokes.

“That’s it sweetheart,” he said softly, pulling his hand away from her again. She growled in frustration. “Show me how much you want it.”

 _“He wants a show, hmm?”_ she thought. _“Here goes nothing.”_

Cassie stretched languidly, easing her torso against the mattress, spreading her legs a little wider. She whimpered and gasped as she slowly ran her tail up and down the backs of her thighs. Laying the thick, spaded end flat against the inside of her thigh, she slowly eased it along her pussy, her slick easing the way. Quickly snapping her tail against herself, Cassie let out a loud gasping moan.

Keeping her legs spread, she eased herself back up on her hands. She looked over her shoulder again, keeping her wings low. Sam was standing there, his phone in his left hand, trained on her. His right hand was on his cock, slowly pumping it. Biting her lip, she slowly eased the end of her tail inside herself again. She closed her eyes and moaned as she thrusted slowly. Cassie rocked her hips into her own strokes. Looking over her shoulder again, she arched her back again.

“Sam,” she panted softly. “I want you. I need you. Please…”

Pulling her tail free of herself, she sat up on her knees, slowly turning towards Sam. His hand was stroking a little harder now. Palming her breasts, she made herself moan when she pulled her nipples gently. Looking right at the camera, Cassie ran the tip of her tail up her stomach, between her breasts. Leaning forward slightly, she first licked, then sucked at it. She understood why Dean had been so enthusiastic when he performed oral sex on her. She tasted good. Sam growled, messing with his phone for a few seconds before putting it down.

“On your hands and knees again, lovely,” he said, prying his hand off his cock.

Cassie did as he asked, wiggling her hips a little. Sam gently pressed her chest down to the mattress again, lifting her hips so she was level with him while standing next to the bed. She folded her wings against her back. He pushed into her with no further teasing. She cried out at the stretch, feeling him go deeper than before. Sam wasted no time picking up the pace, his thrusts fast and hard. He had her on edge from the first few strokes and she wanted nothing more than to just scream and come all over him. But after what he said about control, Cassie worked to hold off, whimpering when he palmed her breasts from behind.

“You’re squeezing me so tight,” he purred in her ear, pinching and pulling at her nipples. “I can feel you want to come. Why don’t you?”

“I want to be a good girl for you,” she said, hoping that’s something he wanted. “Until…you say.”

She gasped when she felt him jerk inside her hard.

“You’re killing me here,” he panted. “Hold on for just a little longer.”

He pulled her up to have her back up against his chest as he stood slightly bent to stay inside her before rolling his hips hard. She cried out his name again, gripping his hands that were still cupping her breasts.

“I want you to come with me,” he told her, moving his right hand down to lightly stroke her clit. “You ready?”

“Yes, Sam,” she whined. “Please.”

“Now!” he moaned loudly, giving her one hard thrust before holding himself deep.

Cassie practically screamed his name as she tightened up everywhere, just letting go and feeling. Sam kept his hips moving as he wound down, kissing the back of her neck again. When he finally eased back and out, she turned and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him before easing back. Sam pulled her close again, kissing her again. She sighed, enjoying the close contact.

“Check it out,” he told her, turning with her in his arms.

She was surprised to see that she looked like her normal self again, except for her eyes staying purple instead of grey.

“How do you feel?” he asked her.

“I feel amazing, actually,” she said after several minutes. “It’s weird…how right this feels. I haven’t felt like myself for so long…I just accepted it.”

“Maybe now that you feel like yourself, it helped you change,” he said with a shrug.

After another hug, Sam helped her get dressed and got dressed himself. He walked with her before heading back to his own room. She found Daniel where she left him. He smiled when she sat next to him.

“I see you figured out how to shapeshift a bit,” he said.

“Guess I’m in the right frame of mind for it now,” she replied.

“Ready to learn more?” he asked her.

“Bring it on, teach,” she told him, sitting back in her chair.


	5. A Little Fun

*Cassie*

 

“There isn’t much to shapeshifting,” Daniel told her as she stared at a photo he’d gotten of Dean. “You’ve already figured that part out. What can get difficult is learning to shift into the opposite gender. I don't expect much, just trying to find out what techniques would best work for you to learn.”

Taking a deep breath, she blanked out her brain except for the photo she was focusing on, keeping it clear in her mind what she was looking at. She shut her eyes and felt like her skin was crawling. A minute later, she opened her eyes and looked over at Daniel. He was shocked, then he grinned.

“You’re a damn natural at this,” he said. “A perfect copy from where I’m standing.”

“Feels like it too,” she replied, a little unnerved hearing Dean’s voice say it as she cupped her crotch. “Yup. Got all the parts.”

“Why don’t we see if you can fool anyone?” Daniel mused, “Sam’s on his way in here.”

Cassie grinned, nodding. It’d been two weeks since she came to stay with them. She’d watched them carefully, a habit she picked up in school to avoid bullies. Slouching a little in her seat, Cassie grabbed a random tome and flipped to a random page.

“Mornin’ Sammy,” she called out, keeping a bored look on her face.

“You’re up early,” Sam said, eyebrow cocked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she answered, not looking up from the book in her lap.

“Hope you made coffee,” she heard him grumble as he walked into the kitchen.

“Did you?” Daniel asked her quietly.

“You’ll see,” she said with a wink, getting up and sauntering into the kitchen.

She carefully made a cup for herself, pulling the sugar from a cabinet. Daniel looked at her funny when Sam used the sugar next to the coffeemaker. Until Sam took a large draw off his cup…and gagged. Cassie laughed, setting her cup on the counter.

“You’re dead…,” he growled, only to look totally confused.

She turned to see Dean walk in, only to stare at her.

“Wait…Cassie?!” he asked as he walked closer.

“Bingo,” she replied, taking a sip from her cup before handing it to Sam. “Here. I know how you like your coffee. No hard feelings?”

He tasted it before giving her a little smile as she let herself change back to her real self.

“Were you trying to start another prank war?” Dean asked as they walked back out.

“More like seeing how well I know you two to pass off as you,” she replied. “I have to practice.”

“Not much with how well you’ve been doing,” Dean said with a laugh. “Dan over there has been impressed as hell by you.”

“I go back to work on Monday,” she said with a sigh. “As fun as this has been, I need to try and lead a life.”

“Please don’t think you’re imposing on us,” Dean told her. “We enjoy having all of you here.” Cassie blushed but didn’t know what to say about that. They were so sweet, in spite of the hard lives they led. Dean pulled her close and kissed the top of her head briefly. “Well, if this is going to be your last weekend here, let’s make it a good one. How’s about we all go out tonight for dinner and drinks?”

“Sounds like fun,” Cassie said with a smile. She blushed as she looked at Dean. She was going to miss him the most. “Want to play a game or something?”

“You're on,” he answered.

They spent a majority of the day playing games on her computer. Dean even joined her when she gave herself a manicure and pedicure, let her work on him. As he left to get ready to go out, she started feeling...a little hungry. For the first time since she got there. Cassie kept it to herself, figured it would be beneficial to follow her instincts. But it was tempting as hell to pull Dean back into her room and let him have his way with her. To bring Sam in...Charlie and Miranda too. But she needed to be self reliant, to ensure she can take care of herself.

After a hot shower, Cassie went into her closet. Feeling bold and a little hopeful, Cassie chose a high neck, sleeveless purple dress she bought a few days ago. It hugged her body and reached to her knees. Ever since her transformation, while she was still heavier then most women...she was more toned. A lot of the clothes she bought right after coming to the bunker were much looser now. Some of them she donated and bought more. She felt great. Her confidence felt stronger than ever. She did a little curling of her hair, no makeup. With that done, Cassie put on a matching set of sandals and walked down to the garage to meet the others.

“Damn, Cassie,” Dean whistled. “You look amazing.”

“You want us being your bodyguards to beat off people with a stick?” Sam said with a smile.

“I think I can hold my own,” she said with a grin. “Let's go.”

All but Daniel got into the Impala. Cassie was confused.

“I've given Dean the directions for the bar we're going to,” he told her. “I'm...going to stretch my wings tonight. And no...you can't join me yet. I haven't shown you how to keep people from seeing you yet.”

She smiled and gave him a nod. Charlie and Miranda cuddled up on either side of her. It was nice. The drive was fairly quiet, but pleasant. Both of them were running their hands over her arms and lap, exchanging kisses. Cassie enjoyed it, but she reined herself in.

“Don't stop on my account,” Dean drawled as they pulled into a spot in the bar's parking lot. “The show you were putting on was just getting good.”

“Sorry, Dean,” she teased. “I'm going to actually try to land my own 'date'.”

She laughed when he grumbled about killing anything to see the three of them make out. They climbed out of the back, Dean holding the door for them as they entered the bar. Daniel squeezed in behind Sam as they got a table for all of them.

“Welcome to Marshall's,” the waitress said with a smile as she laid out napkins. “I'm Danielle. What can I get for you?”

“Allow me,” Cassie said before Dean started their order. “Two beers for the studs on my left; any stouts or ales on tap tonight. Surprise them. Rum and coke for the gentleman on my right. Mojito for the blonde, Frozen Margarita for the redhead and for me...blue Hawaiian, menus for all of us...and your number for me sweetheart.”

Danielle blushed and she could sense that she was willing. Yet, she was holding back on her.

“Tempting,” the brunette shot back. “But I'm married.”

“You sure he wouldn't mind sharing?” Cassie asked, leaning out of the booth a little, reaching out and stroking her forearm.

She was a little shocked when she saw flashes of memories from the waitress. Flashes of her and her husband...along with several other couples.

“Let me guess...swingers?” she drawled.

The blush on her face got darker.

“How did you know?” she asked quietly.

“I'm good at reading people,” Cassie replied with a wink.

Danielle leaned in close. “My shift ends in an hour. My husband Jason is coming to pick me up. We...could stay for a drink.”

“Perfect,” Cassie purred. “See you soon.”

“Even I wasn't that bold starting out,” Daniel said. “Impressive.”

“Go big or go home,” she said with a shrug.

“I like it,” Dean added.

“Play your cards right and we could have a hell of a party,” Cassie said with a wink. “All of us.”

“No fucking way,” Sam said with a laugh. “No way do they agree to that.”

“Bet you $100 they come home with us and we have an orgy,” she told him. “We'll need Cas to fix a room for us.”

“You're on,” Sam said, shaking her hand.

Their drinks hit the table with menus. Once food was ordered, they all sat and talked for a bit. Cassie was enjoying the company. After a while, Miranda and Charlie dragged her off to the restroom. She went along, continuing their conversation. On the way back to their table, Cassie noticed a table of guys looking at her. She slowed as they walked by the table, exaggerating the sway of her hips a little more. One guy had his eyes on her ass, the others frowned.

“Try hitting the gym once in a while, sweetheart,” one of them said with a laugh.

“What's the matter, cutie?” she asked, moving towards him. She reached out and raked her fingers through his hair. He didn't pull away. “Can't handle a few curves on a woman?” When he said nothing, Cassie took a chance and eased into his lap. The guy blushed, his hands resting on her hips. “There. Doesn't that feel good?”

She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back, his hands moving up her back. Cassie couldn't help but smile as she eased back. She wasn't even influencing anyone, she was holding herself back. The guy had a soft smile on his face as she eased off of him.

“Be open to new things,” she advised him. “You never know what kind of surprises you'll find.”

“Lucky bastard,” his redheaded friend growled as she walked away.

“You're on fire tonight,” Charlie said to her. “Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

“I imagine now that you're feeling better, we're getting to see the vibrant woman you really are,” Daniel purred. “It's a good thing to see.”

“All I know is that I feel great and I want to have some fun tonight,” she told them.

Their food hit the table and just as they were finishing, Danielle showed up again. This time in a short skirt and a tank top. With her was a tall, toned man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a killer smile. He eased in next to her, Danielle on the other side.

“So...Dani here tells me you're interested in a little playtime?” he asked. “I got to say, I like a girl that knows what she wants.”

“I am very interested,” she purred, leaning in against him. “Perhaps you'd be interested in my friends joining in? We'll be glad to host.”

“How do you feel about this Dani?” Jason asked. “I know we talked about laying off the parties. Since we're wanting to start a family.”

“Come on, Jason,” she sighed. “We've tried IVF. No surrogates want to work with us. It's just not meant to be. Let's have some fun, baby.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Cassie said, her heart dropping after hearing that. “But life can surprise you. I'll ride with you and give you directions.”

“Lead the way, sexy,” Jason told her.

“Let me talk with my friends here,” she told them. “I'll be right out.”

They walked out. She turned to the others.

“Damn you're good,” Daniel laughed. “I don't have much to teach you at this point. I've got no worries about you being a danger to anybody. And you have great taste. They are delectable.” He looked over to Sam, Dean, Miranda and Charlie. “You four want in on this?”

“I'm game,” Dean said. “Sammy?”

Sam shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

“Pass,” Charlie said. “Too much penis for my liking. We can play another time. Mind leaving us here? I'll text Cas when we want to come back.”

“Have fun, ladies,” Dean said as they got up and left money to cover dinner and the drinks.

Cassie went out first, finding Danielle and Jason waiting on the curb. She went over to Dani and kissed her, pulling her close. Jason moved up behind her and put his lips against her neck. Pulling back, she let them lead the way to their car. They were only ten minutes away from the bunker. She'd made a quick call to Cas to have a room ready for them. The pair of them looked around curiously as they stopped at the main door to the bunker. As she walked them inside, she got a text from Cas, the room number for the room he'd prepped for them.

“This is one hell of a place,” Jason said, his hand going to her lower back.

“Thank you,” she told him.

Taking hold of his hand, she led them to the room Cas prepared for them. Going in, she found a huge bed with silk sheets. Condoms and lube on the bedside table. Dean, Sam and Daniel came in not long after. She purred as she went back to Danielle. There were a few chairs along the wall off to the left. Cassie helped her sit on the edge of the bed.

“You're so pretty,” she sighed, kissing her again.

Danielle's moans were soft and breathy as Cassie nuzzled and kissed her throat, slowly pulling her shirt up. She pulled back enough to take it off, along with her bra. The guys were groaning as she eased out of her own clothes and pulling Danielle's skirt off as well. Cassie helped her further up onto the bed.

“Please,” Danielle pleaded as she let her hand lightly tease her between the legs. “I need you.”

“Fucking hell,” Jason growled as Cassie stayed on her knees, lowering her front and putting her mouth on Danielle.

She loved the feel of her hands fisting in her hair as she mimicked what Dean had done to her that first night. Cassie moaned as she felt her legs get spread wider and a tongue dip into her as well. After several minutes, she pulled back, using fingers on the pretty female under her. Dean and Sam joined them on the bed after shedding their clothes. Dani moved towards Dean as he eased into bed next to her, naked. She took his cock and sucked hard. He groaned, palming the back of her head. Sam stood beside the bed, stroking himself as he grabbed lube.

“Where do you want me first, baby?” Jason growled.

“You can take my virgin ass, sexy,” she replied. “You can't be any bigger than these two. Sam? Mind if I take you for a ride?”

“Anything you want, Cassie,” he said, having a seat and laying back.

As she straddled his hips, she watched Daniel and Dean get Danielle on her side. Daniel taking her front and Dean behind her. The female moaned loudly as they teased and played her. Sam handed Dean the lube. He was going to need it. She squeaked out of surprise when Sam eased two slick fingers in her ass, stretching them hard. Cassie thought it would hurt. If anything, it felt just as good as getting her pussy stretched out. She groaned as Jason joined him, his fingers slick and slippery.

“Fuck yes,” Cassie and Dani moaned as they had both of their holes filled at the same time.

“Nice and tight,” Jason grunted, thrusting hard and fast. “Best party ever.”

Danielle was the first to come. She watched Daniel manipulate her body to orgasm, his eyes glowing bright blue as he let go. Dean followed suit. Sam and Jason came at the same time, pulling her with them. She smirked, using her abilities to keep the guys hard. They took turns with her, Sam and Dean careful to use condoms after that first go. Hours went by, Cassie making sure Jason and Danielle ended up together every time after that. After the fifth or sixth round, Jason and Danielle chose to go home. They gave all of them a hug and a kiss and left for home. Daniel walked them out.

Cassie yawned, stumbling for the bathroom. Sam and Dean helped her to her room. The two of them helped her clean up and looked to dress her for bed.

“Forget clothes,” she sighed, letting herself revert to her true form. “I hope I helped them.”

“Want me to stay with you?” Dean asked as he helped her into bed.

“Both of you,” she replied.

She purred as Dean eased in next to her, pulling her close while Sam spooned her from behind. Cassie slipped into sleep as she cuddled close.


End file.
